Wonderful Things
by KirusDarling
Summary: Xion was the kind of person that preferred to stay away from drama. She loathed the thought of being dragged into situations that had nothing to do with her. So she stayed away from people. However she suddenly moves to a place called Destiny Islands and is introduced all sorts of people. Will Xion be able to open up to these people or will she forever hide behind her walls.
1. Chapter 1

**Wonderful Things**

**Before you read: Hello and welcome! This story is something that i've been wanting to put up for a while now so i really hope you enjoy it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! If i did it would not be as good (And People wouldn't have died ;-;) **

**Chapter 1: Not so Bad**

Xion

There were a lot of things that could have happened to Xion that morning. She could have been hit by a car or taken by the police for questioning. However, being knocked down by a spiky blonde was the last thing she expected. It all started earlier that morning. The raven haired girl had been moving around her bed restlessly. No matter how hard she tried to fall asleep she would always be snapped back by questions like: _What if they don't like me? What if i end up embarrassing myself? What if i accidentally set the school on fire?!_ The young girl sat up and let out a sigh. She held her heartless plushie close as several of these questions played out in her head. She turned to look at the alarm clock and rubbed her eyes. Making sure she wasn't hallucinating. _6:48. _She had stayed up all night! "Oh well, can't do anything about it now." Xion thought as she gathered her clothes and walked towards the bathroom. She undressed and turned on the shower head. She stepped inside and after going through her usual routine she stepped out. Wrapping the towel around her small frame she went along her usual business. Drying her hair, brushing it out, brushing her teeth, putting on lotion. The usual. As she began to get dressed into her Destiny High uniform, she couldn't help but get nervous all over again. Xion despised school in general, but if there was something she despised more it was being the new girl. She didn't throw a fit over it however. Her mother had gotten an amazing offer at one of the companies at Destiny Islands. One that made her mother smile in a way she hadn't seen in years. Seeing her like that...what kind of daughter was she if she didn't want her mom to be happy? It wasn't like it was difficult to leave Twilight Town either. She had no friends. She had acquaintances that she spoke to regularly, but none were considered friends in her eyes.

"Xion?" Xion jumped slightly at the sound of her name being called.

"Yeah?"

"You've been in there rather long. Is everything alright?" her mother asked. Xion quickly finished getting dressed and stepped out. Her mother stood in front of her wearing her usual work suit. Her hair was up in a classy bun and she had on several pieces of jewelry. Her red eyes blinked surprised but then went back to their usual sparkling self. "Xion you look so beautiful!" she smiled and Xion couldn't help but blush.

"Oh come on mom. It's like any other uniform I've worn."

"Not at all. This one definitely suits you better."Xion looked up at her mother. She felt like her mother wasn't just talking about the uniform, but this whole city as well. "Well I have to get to work. Have a good day Sweety." She kissed her on the top of her head and quickly walked down the stairs. Xion looked over the railing and called after her.

"What time are you going to be home?" she asked, but her mother was already out the door. She sighed and went back into her room and slipped on her shoes. After looking at herself in the mirror she gave a curt nod and grabbed her bag. After shutting her door, she went down stairs and poured herself a bowl of cereal and began to eat. She continued to do so until her eyes fell onto the clock on the stove. She nearly chocked on her cereal. _7:55!_ She quickly dumped the rest of her breakfast, threw her bag over her shoulder and ran out.

And that's how she ended up on the ground. With a certain blonde looming over her. Despite their situation and the fact that she was already late for school Xion couldn't help but notice his eyes. The most beautiful shade of blue filled with a look of surprise and panic. "I'm so sorry!" he apologized over and over again. Xion tried not to laugh and shook her head.

"It's fine, but...can you get off me please?" The blonde quickly stood up and apologized again, his face tinted red. Xion tried to hide her blush and was about to get up when the boy held his hand out. "Here. Let me help you." Xion stared at the boy for a while causing him to avert his eyes. She smiled and took his hand.

"Thank you." She said as he pulled her up.

"Your uniform. Do you go to Destiny High too?" He asked letting go off her hand once she was okay to stand on her own. Xion nodded as she wiped the dirt off her skirt.

"Yes. Although today's my first day." She looked at him and realized he was wearing similar colors.

"Really? I've been going there for a while and let me just say. it's a good place once you get used to it. Oh my name's Roxas by the way. Roxas Strife." The b-...Roxas held out his hand. Xion stared at it and took it in her hand giving it a firm shake.

"I'm Xion. Xion Lockhart." Roxas ended up walking alongside her as they made their way to school. They chatted along the way. Roxas telling her about all the cliques, the people to stay away from, the meanest teachers, the funnest events. Xion nodded and smiled as he spoke. If the people at Destiny High were as kind as Roxas then maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

**And Done! :) Please remember to read and review. its really appreciated! 'Till next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Before** **you read: **Thank you so much for all your support! I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts ;-;

**Chapter Two: The princesses and the pauper**

**Xion**

At first Xion wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. The teacher was going on and on about a war that happened long ago and didn't even seem to notice her. Several of the students had noticed her standing off to the side and were staring at her. Xion quickly averted her eyes and suddenly became intrigued by the tiles at her feet.

"What has got you all distracted?" The teacher huffed and finally looked at the raven haired girl. "What do you think you're doing disrupting my class like this? Hurry up and take your seat." He spoke and turned back to the class. When she did not move the teacher asked her, "What is it now?" Xion tried to from the right words to tell him, but sadly she was never good at talking to people.

"Mr. Xehanort." A blonde haired girl with stunning blue eyes raised her hand hesitantly.

"Hm? What is it Ms. Namine?" Mr. Xehanort asked yet it wasn't as harsh as how he spoke to Xion.

"That's the new student you mentioned earlier." She spoke softly. Xion wanted to take the frail girls hands in her own and thank her from saving her from this demon teacher's wrath, but of course she instead stayed firmly planted where she was.

"Oh? Oh! It seems she is my apologies." He went over to his desk as his unusual golden eyes scanned a piece of paper. "Ms. Xion."

"Y-Yes?" She quickly answered. Wanting to get to her seat as soon as possible.

"You can have the seat beside Ms. Namine. Namine do you mind showing her how things work around here?"

"Not at all, Sir." Namine smiled. Xion quickly walked to her desk and whispered a thank you.

Xion had been taking notes on the keyblade war for what felt like hours. Until Mr. Xehanort allowed them to form groups to work on the packet he had handed out. Xion wanted to slip away so that she wouldn't have to deal with the whole "I have no friends! Look at me everyone! I'm a loner!" situation, but before he could get up two girls stood beside her desk. She recognized one as Namine and as for the red head she had no clue who she was.

"Hey, Xion right?" The red head asked. Xion nodded her head and the girl smiled softly. "Would you mind being part of our group?"

"We'll help you out with all the things you missed too." Namine added. Xion looked at them and tilted her head. This whole school was so far strange to her. People actually walked up to you and said hello. In fact, Xion couldn't remember the last time a fellow students had _asked_ her to join their group, it was always forced on by a teacher. "So is that a no?"

"W-What? No! I'd really like that. Thank you for asking me." She blurted out and the red head giggled.

"Great." As the three girls moved their desks together Xion couldn't help but notice how elegant the girls were. Every move they made was like something out of a Disney film. Maybe they were actually princesses?! "Hey Xion. We haven't really introduced ourselves. My name is Kairi and this pocket full of sunshine is Namine." Namine said a quick hello and Xion smiled.

"My name is Xion."

"So Xion," Kairi twirled her pencil around her fingers as she read the first question on the packet. "So where'd you move from?" Xion blinked.

"Is that really what it asks?" Immediately the two girls smiled.

"No silly, im asking you a question."

"Oh, well I used to live in Twilight Town."

"Really?" Namine tilted her head and Xion nodded. "Some friends of ours used to live there. Right, Kairi?"

"Now that you mention it they did. But that was a long time ago. I bet they don't really remember much about it." She answered as she scribbled in her packet.

"I don't blame them. There isn't much there except for the clock tower." Xion laughed.

"Really? Tell me about it." At first Xion wasn't sure if Namine was serious. But judging by the look in her eyes she was.

"W-Well, when I went there it would usually be right before dawn. When the time was just right the whole town would look so…wow! I don't think like I can even explain the beauty of it." Kairi let out a dramatic sigh.

"Sounds so romantic. Xion probably went on a lot of dates there, huh?"

"N-Not at all!" Xion quickly said and the whole group giggled.

"Ladies get to work." Mr. Xehanort said. The girls nodded and started to work together on the assignment. The whole time Xion found herself smiling. She felt like she was in the company of two princesses and yet instead of treating her like the pauper she was they treated her like she were a princess herself.

**Author's note: And done! I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry if this is a slow chapter, but I felt like I need to introduce some new friends to Xion. She can't cling to Roxas forever! **

**Response to reviews: **

**KittyKat1217: Of course there will be Sokai! It is my OTP so it must be in here! **

**SomethingLacking: Haha thanks when I was editing it I was the same way I just thought it was so cute! And thank you I hope I don't disappoint you. **

**And thank you to all of those who favorite and followed this story. I love ya So please read and review! I'll see you all in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not updating on Sunday! I really have no excuse since all I did was play video games all day! Again I'm truly sorry. To make up for it I'll add some sweet moments. Hopefully it won't feel rushed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. No matter how badly I wish I did!**

**Chapter Three: Pictures and teasing**

**Xion**

Xion had been staring at a certain blonde's binder for what felt like forever, but it was only because the picture caught her attention. It was one of those strips that you take at photo booths. With four pictures on it. In the picture there were six people. Each grinning or making a silly face. "Can I ask who those people are?" Xion asked as she turned to the blonde. Namine nodded as she finished chewing on her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Of course," She said and pointed to one of the people in the picture. It was a boy with red hair that spiked back. To Xion it looked like someone had left him in front of a powerful fan. "This is Axel. He's a junior at this school. I've only known him for a while, but he's a really good guy."

"As long as he's not flirting with you. He's known for that." Kairi chimed in and Namine continued. This time pointing to a silver haired boy.

"That's Riku. A sophomore. He's one of Kairi's closest friends."

"Yeah, known him since I was small. He can come off a bit…cold, but really he is a really cool guy." This time Kairi was the one to point out a brunette with hair that Xion was sure defied the laws of physics. "That's Sora." She said softly. Xion wasn't sure, but it looked like Kairi was blushing. "He's also one of my closest friends. He is a really goofy person to be around. He is kind of childish, but he has his moments. He is…very sweet." She finished. Xion blinked and stared her. _Good luck._ The final boy in the picture Xion knew.

"Roxas…"

"Oh you know him?" Namine blinked her eyes. Obviously surprised.

"Yes. I sort of ran into him. Quite literally actually." She laughed as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That boy!" Kairi shook her head disapprovingly. "I keep tell him to wake up earlier, but he refuses!" Xion laughed and shrugged.

"Is that why you were late?" Namine asked, tilting her head to the side. Xion nodded and was about to say something else until a loud ringing began then ended after a few seconds.

"Well, that's the bell." The three girls stood up and fixed their skirts. "I'm going to walk Xion to class okay?" Namine nodded and Kairi gave her friend a quick hug before leading Xion away.

"You guys seem awfully close. All of you actually." She said referring back to the picture. Kairi looked at her and smiled.

"They're my best friend's. They mean the world to me. Maybe we can introduce them to you later?" With that Xion nodded a thanks as they stopped in front of a class. "We have P.E together next period so wait for me here okay?" Xion nodded again as the red head waved and disappeared into the crowd of students. Xion took a deep breath, stepping into the classroom. Thankfully no one was in there yet so she was able to speak to her teacher, Mr. Reno, and find her assigned seat. He handed her a few pages of notes and then left. Slowly students piled into the room. Laughing and shoving each other playfully. Yet, Xion was able to drown out the noises and focus on the notes on her desk.

"Alright kids. Sit your tiny asses down please." Xion blinked and looked at her instructor. _Did he just…cuss?!_ Xion noticed that the other students didn't seem to be surprised by it. _Was this normal?_ "Now, I'm sure you all don't remember the notes so here's the deal. Take those out and work on the practice problems on the board. If ya need any help just raise your hand." With that the students went around. Moving desk together or just kneeling on the floor with their friends. Xion got the strange feeling that she was being stared at. Sure enough, when she turned around the spiky haired blonde was looking at her.

"You!? What is it?" She asked him. He said nothing but tapped his cheek. Xion shook her head. Signaling that she didn't understand. He mouthed something and it took Xion a while to realize what he meant. Her cheeks reddened and her hand went up to her cheek. _Could it be from that sugared bread Kairi gave me?!_ Roxas shook his head and tapped on his cheek again. A bit higher this time. Xion mimicked him, but still he shook his head and tapped again. Moving his hand a bit farther. Xion frowned and moved her hand again. This continued for a while longer until Roxas covered his mouth and chuckled. Xion blinked. _Was he lying to me? That jerk. I probably looked like an idiot!_ She looked back at him and he smiled at her. She did not turn around and she did not blush like a Japanese school girl. Instead she glared at him. He laughed again and this time Xion laughed quietly as she turned back to her work. She had only finished three of the problems when she felt someone beside her desk. She looked to the side and saw Roxas. He was on his knees with his arms on her desk and his head in his arms. "Can I help you?" She had mean for it to come out cold, but instead it sounded playful.

"How are you finishing so fast? You've been here a day and you do better than me!" He frowned.

"Well, I have been going to something called school."

"No," He pretended to be surprised and gasped, "And I thought this was the only school in the world!" Xion rolled her eyes and he continued, "No, but seriously. How can you do it?"

"It's pretty simple actually. Bring your stuff and I'll help you." Roxas nodded and retrieved his things then came back. "Alright then, pay attention now."

"My god!" Roxas grinned as he held up his now finished paper. "It was so simple! How could I not get it?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Xion teased and he grinned.

"Hey! It was a rhetorical question." He said as he stood up, "Here, give me your paper. I'll turn it in." Xion nodded mumbling a thanks as he took the two papers and handed them to Mr. Reno.

"Now what? She asked as he came back and knelt down on the floor again. He shrugged and Xion thought for a moment. "Do you happen to know Kairi and Namine?" She asked. Roxas stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah actually I do. Why?"

"I saw a picture of you on Namine's binder. You were all in some sort of photo booth." She said. Roxas smiled, probably remembering the memory.

"Oh so you met them? That's good."

"Can you tell me a bit about your group?" Xion asked hopefully. He tilted his head.

"Sure. Ask away."

"Alright, first things first, the man with fiery red hair."

"Ah, Axel. The pyro maniac. Yeah he's insane." He laughed Xion blinked and continued with her questions. Once they were all answered Roxas looked at her curiously, "Why do you want to know so much anyway?"

"Well, I never had a big group of friends before (more like none) so I wanted to know a bit about them."

"Oh, well Xion it was a pleasure speaking to you, but sadly it seems like class is nearly over."

"You remembered my name?" she asked him surprised and slightly flattered.

"Well yeah! You remember mine right?" He smiled and Xion nodded.

"Roxas."

"Hah. So you do remember." He said and the bell rang. They gathered their things and stepped out of the classroom. "Do you need help getting to your next class?"

"Oh no. Kairi's going to help me." She smiled.

"Alright then, see you later Xion." He smiled back and ran off. Leaving behind a cheerful Xion.

**Phew! Such a long chapter! Please tell me if this feels rushed and before you say the class is unrealistic it's not, for my class is like that. Maybe that's why I do so bad XD. Except there's no cute blonde and I can't solve math problems for the life of me!**

**Response to Reviews! *Tosses confetti* **

**KittyKat1217: Ha yeah, I'm trying to update at least once a week. I hope this chapter makes up for the missing days though. And thanks for reviewing **

**advanceshipping4ever: Thank you! I don't really see Xion as an emo. I mean she'd look cute in the style, but I feel like her character in general is strong and rather than letting people pick on her she'd stand up for herself. And I can't stand the whole "I only have my boyfriend as a friend" because I feel like Xion wouldn't know the difference between friends and boyfriends if that happened to her. I dunno that's just my opinion **

**And that's all for today. Please read and review! Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again~ Another Chapter just like I promised! In this chapter a few more characters will be introduced. Enough with this on with the story~**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kh i wouldn't make you wait like seven years for kh3! But it would be shit XD like maybe it could be an otome game…my god! Why didn't I think of this sooner? **

**Chapter Four: Heartbreak **

**Roxas**

Roxas let out an annoyed sigh. He had been sitting in his Biology class for nearly thirty minutes now. Watching a video on how the human body converts food into energy. Honestly, he could care less. As if he was going to need to know this in the future. _This is just wasting my time. _He sighed again and propped his arm up on the table. Then rested his cheek in his hand. Taking a look around, he noticed that a few students had actually fallen asleep. Others were writing in their notebooks furiously. Roxas looked over at the boy sitting beside him. It didn't surprise him that the brunette fell asleep. He sat up and elbowed the sleeping boy in the gut. Causing him to let out a gasp of surprise. "What was that for?" The boy frowned.

"For several reasons actually. One, you forgot to plug in my alarm after using the playstation. Two, you just left me there and three…I just felt like it." Roxas whispered angrily.

"I already said I was sorry. I was running late and Kairi was waiting for me outside."

"You couldn't shake me awake a few times then leave?"

"I _did. _Several times actually. You just shoved me away and went back to sleep." The brunette said back. Roxas frowned. He never remembered that. Before he could snap back a voice made them both stiffen.

"Is there a problem?" The cold voice asked as he removed his glasses.

"No, Mr. Ansem!" They both said. Mr. Ansem sighed and folded his hands together.

"Roxas and Sora. You're staying for a few minutes after class." He finally said. Sora glared as if to say _This is all your fault. _

The rest of the class went painfully slow until finally the bell rang. Before Roxas could fade into the crowd Mr. Ansem called him over. "What has gotten into you boys lately?" He finally asked. "You two used to get along so well."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but it's none of your business." Roxas said through gritted teeth.

"Roxas!" Sora glared at him again and turned towards their teacher and smiled, "We've just been having a few misunderstandings lately." Mr. Ansem nodded and waved his hand towards the door.

"Very well. However if you're going to fight please do so outside. Not in my classroom."

"Yes, sir." Sora said and followed Roxas outside the door. "Roxas wait up!" He called as the blonde walked faster.

"I'm going to be late for study hall." He muttered and stopped when Sora stood in front of him.

"What's really going on? You don't usually get mad over things like this."

"Ha. You know exactly what you did." He growled and tried to walk past him.

"I seriously don't! But hey if you want me to apologize then I will."

"It won't change anything." Roxas managed to push past him and walked. He walked into his math class and plopped down on one of the desks, put on his head phones and rested his head in his arms. He didn't care if people were staring at the moment. _It's not Sora's fault. So why am I being an ass to him?_ Roxas sighed yet again and shut his eyes. What he couldn't understand was why she didn't like him. Sure Sora was nice, but so was Roxas! He frowned as a familiar scene played out in his head.

"Roxas!" He turned his head at the sound of his name and smiled when he saw Namine running toward him.

"Hey Namine. Where is everyone else?" He asked curiously. Though he already knew the answer.

"They all said they couldn't make it. Can you believe that? We've been planning this all week and they flake." _Thanks guys! _ She pouted and Roxas smiled. She was just so cute. Roxas wasn't sure when his feelings for Namine started. It started off with thinking she was beautiful to his heart pounding when their hands brushed past each other when walking. "Roxas?" She tilted her head and looked up at him with her clear blue eyes.

"Er, sorry." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "So do you still want to go?"

"Of course!" She said nodding her head. Roxas nodded as well and the two began to walk towards the cinema together. Roxas was smiling the whole way. Today he planned on telling her. Telling her about all the feelings he gets when she smiles at him and how he found everything she did breathtaking. Okay so maybe he wouldn't say it exactly like that, but he was going to tell her! He just had it all planned out in his head. He would tell her just before the firework show they were going to go see later. He was going to ask her then and there, but Kairi insisted on making it special and to be honest he agreed. He bought Namine her ticket and even a few snacks. Even though his wallet felt lighter he didn't mind. He wanted to make things perfect. Throughout the movie he would sneak glances at her. She would notice and smile causing him to look away blushing and tug at his bangs. Hopefully she didn't notice.

"That was such a cute movie!" Namine smiled as they walked out. Roxas nodded and smiled as Namine talked about her favorite scenes. Her eyes seemed to sparkle whenever she spoke about things she was passionate about.

"I thought Squishy was annoying." He joked. Namine gasped and looked at him like he just kicked a puppy.

"Not at all! He's so adorable and…squishy!" She said defensively. Roxas chuckled and patted her head.

"I know. I'm just messing with you." She laughed sheepishly and blushed slightly. Roxas didn't think she could get any cuter!

"Lets get to the park and find some seats. The fireworks will start soon."

"That's right! Let's get going." She smiled and led the way. He quickly checked his phone to check what time it was. 4:39. For the first time ever he was thankful that the sky started darkening by five.

"Come on Roxas." She waved at him as she walked through the park gates. _God I love her._

"Coming." He shouted and ran to catch up with her.

"This seems like a good spot." She said once he finally caught up with her. Roxas lied down and let out a sigh of relief. They had been walking around the park trying to find the best view. Whenever Namine recommended a spot with people nearby Roxas would immediately turn it down and they would continue searching and since the park was filled with people. They had a hard time finding a good place. Thankfully, the sun had already set and the sky was beginning to darken. "Hey Roxas. What time is it?" Roxas glanced at his phone again.

"5:05. So a few more minutes." Roxas waited impatiently as the sky slowly darkened. He checked the time and nodded. The show will be starting soon. He stood up and went next to Namine, who was standing on her toes in anticipation. He took a deep breath and looked at her. His hands were shaking and he felt his throat tightening. Before he could say anything Namine looked at him.

"Roxas. Can I ask you something? It's important." Her expression was so serious that Roxas could only nod. She took a shaky breath and twirled her hair around her finger. _She's nervous. _"L-Let's say your friend likes someone." Roxas nodded not exactly sure where she was going with this. "But you also like them. Is it still okay to confess to them?" She said the last part so fast that it took him a while to figure out what she said and even longer to answer.

"Well…It all depends on the person. If he likes you then I think you should still go for it. If they're your friend then they'll understand."

"So…you think I should go for it?" She asked. Roxas felt nervous all of a sudden and nodded. "Then can you help me? I want to tell Sora, but I'm not sure…" Roxas stiffened. Despite the shattering sound in the distance Roxas didn't look away. _She likes Sora? Sora?! _"Roxas?" She calls his name and he just shakes head.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a bit." _Don't say it. _He laughed despite the painful feeling in his chest. _Don't say it! _"I think you should go for it." He put on the best smile he could manage and ran his hand through his hair.

_Why did I have to say that? _Roxas let out a sigh and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at the clock. Only a few minutes until study hall is over. _Great. Having too much free time makes you think about depressing things. _"So you're alive huh?" A familiar voice said. Roxas looked over his shoulder to see Xion staring back at him.

"Oh, it's you." He said in a somewhat cold tone. The raven haired girl tilted her head and Roxas sighed again. "Sorry. What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to stay in P.E and my history teacher scares me." She said honestly. "You seemed pretty pissed when you came in here. You okay?" Roxas was about to snap at her and say it was none of her business, but instead told her.

"I just got into a fight with my brother. Nothing big." Roxas said with a smile. Xion nodded and asked nothing else which he was grateful for. When he bell rang Xion stood up and so did Roxas. He remembered something that Axel told him right after the event with Namine. _Cheer up! There are plenty of other people out there! Besides you've got a whole bunch a time for romance. Just hang out with your friends till then. _ "Hey, Xion. Wanna go get lunch with me?" He asked as he stood by her desk.

"Well, we're going the same way so it's not like I can say no." She picked up her bag and began to walk with Roxas standing right beside her.

**My god! Finally! Also im sorry if this is bad I feel like I should have done something in Roxas' point of view and so I thought "Hey! Why not break Roxas' heart?" … I'm sorry ;-; Anyway~**

**Response to reviews: **

**KittyKat1217: Sorry no fluff right now, just heartbreak. **

**KisaragiKlan: Thank you I hope I disappoint you with this one! I feel like it's kind of rushed :P **

**Anyway that's all for today! Please read and review~ Love you guys :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Im sorry for not updating! I had no internet for a while and I am scared of leaving my home XD but don't worry! I have the chapters ready so enjoy these chapters :D

**Wonderful Things**

**Chapter Five: Perfect**

"Oh god," Xion sighed as she followed Roxas to the roof top.

"Tired?" Roxas teased as he stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Not at all!" Xion huffed as she passed by him. The blonde simply laughed and followed her. "So, why the roof?"

"Oh, well there' really no reason. It's just…." She looked back and waited for him to continue. "I like the view."

"The view?" She tilted her head and Roxas smiled.

"You're gonna love it. Trust me." He said as he stopped in front of the blue door that lead to the roof. He opened it and Xion blinked her eyes until they adjusted to the light. It wasn't necessarily what she imagined it to be. She had expected it to beautiful and life changing just like in all the shows she had seen.

"How nice of you to join us." A red head greeted them from the lunch table. Alongside him were all the people that Xion had seen. Except two people were missing.

"Where are Namine and Sora?" Roxas asked as he led Xion over to the group. Kairi glanced at Kairi who seemed…annoyed?

"I saw them earlier, but I don't know anymore." The one known as Riku responded. Xion finally looked away from Kairi and noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"Oh yeah!" Xion blinked surprised by Kairi's cheerful voice. Just now she looked upset. Xion made sure to remember this act of hers. "Guys, This is Xion. Xion…" Kairi scratched her head trying to remember whether Xion told her her last name or not.

"Lockhart." Roxas finished for her. The group greeted her and made room for her to sit. She sat between Riku and Kairi. The table was slightly cramped so the fact that a boys arm kept brushing against her made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Sorry bout that." He said as he moved his arm so that they wouldn't touch anymore. To be honest she wasn't sure if she should be offended by the fact that he didn't want to touch her of flattered by the fact that he noticed her discomfort.

"So Xion," She looked towards Axel who was taking a sip of his drink, "What classes did you get." Xion fumbled through her bag and handed him the half sheet of paper. "History with Xehanort, Algebra with Reno, PE with Fair, English with Cid, and lastly French with Hewley…you're taking French?" He handed her the paper and Xion put it back in her bag.

"Yeah, I already know Spanish so I want to try something new." She laughed.

"Hey Roxas. Don't you have French last period too?" Riku said as he pointed his fork at Roxas.

"Yeah, I'll walk you there then. Okay?" Xion nodded and he nodded back. "Now im not gonna be bored out of my mind in there." The conversation then mainly focused on Xion, but after a while the conversation somehow went on to talk about ice cream.

"Xion have you ever tried sea- salt ice cream?" Roxas asked. Xion shook her head and he looked utterly shocked. He quickly whispered something into Axel's ear and the red head nodded. Suddenly she was handed an ice cream that was a beautiful shade of blue. As to where they had the ice cream Xion didn't know.

"Try it." Roxas stated as she took it into her hands.

"Where did you-"

"Don't ask. Just try it." Axel interrupted. She looked at both Kairi and Riku .The two continued to eat as if this kind of thing was normal. Xion hesitated but then finally took a small bite.

"Well?"

"It's salty and yet sweet." She said as she took another bite.

"And so begins your addiction." Kairi smiled.

"Addiction?"

"That doesn't matter. It's good right? Sea- salt ice cream is the best thing in the world! Anyone who says otherwise will be severely punished." Roxas stated he looked so serious that Xion could only let out a nervous laugh. The bell suddenly rang and everyone began to gather their things. "I'll walk you to class." Roxas said as everyone waved good bye and went to their classes. Xion nodded and followed him. "English with Cid right?" Xion nodded as he led her through the halls. He stopped in front of a classroom and Xion quickly thanked him and went inside.

English went by relatively fast. To be completely honest her teacher didn't even talk about anything English related. It was mainly just him going on about his own life. So when the bell rang she quickly gathered her things and stepped out. She was surprised to see that Roxas was already there waiting. "Ready?" Xion nodded and again they walked through the halls.

"No one sits here." He said as he tapped on one of the desks.

"Okay, thanks." She set down her things and sat down. Roxas nodded and sat down in the desk beside her. To avoid awkward silence she quickly though of something to talk about. "So, are there any things I should look forward to here?"

Roxas thought for a minute and nodded, " Yeah, There's a dance next month if your into those things, the talent show, I think they're showing some kind of show and a field trip. You came near the end of the year so there isn't much."

"A field trip?"

"There's this thing where we get to go to a resort our freshmen year and on our senior year we come back and have a big bon fire or something." Roxas said as he pulled out a few papers.

"That sounds like so much fun! Is it like some kind of big party?"

"Yeah, I think they have this music festival that goes on there too, but its separate from the trip."

"Alright, settle down everyone." The teacher said and immediately the class grew quiet. "Now then, let's begin."

"I'm home." Xion called out as she stepped through her front door. She closed the door and looked around. "Guess she's not home yet." She sighed and made her way upstairs. She didn't like being alone. Especially in a house as big as this one. As soon as entered her room she threw herself onto her bed and tried remembering everything that happened. But her mind would always wander back to the expression on Kairi's face. To be honest Xion was actually worried how fast she managed to hide it. Xion hoped that whatever was bugging her wasn't too bad. She whispered something and then slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sorry for the short chapter! It isn't my best I know. But I just wanted to get done with the first day. Anyway next chapter is in Kairi's point of view. Prepare for some Sokai and perfectonists.

Response to reviews:

**KittyKat1217: Hehe I know I don't know why I made that chapter. I guess I just like making Roxas suffer XD**

**Heeygurlitsme: Nope! Sokai! It has to be Sokai I'd rather cut off my own hand then make this story end with SoNami. **

**Thelonesomeartist: Thank you! Although I'll have to make the next chapter much better to make up for this **

**Advanceshipping4ever: There will be some because I feel like I could work out eventually. I added a bit but I didn't add too much because I didn't want to rush things. Of course I rushed the day but that's different. Anyway im glad you reviewed it made my day**

**Thanks to all of you again. The next (and much better) chapter will be added. And im sorry but…sad things will be coming :3 anyway enjoy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been wanting to type this idea for so long! Anyway I hope you enjoy. This chapter I tried to make special. Also I recommend listening to Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez. It inspired this chapter.**

**Chapter Six: Perfect **

**Kairi**

She wasn't upset. Why would she be? It wasn't like he intentionally ditched her. She knew Sora wasn't the kind of person who would blow someone off without a good reason. _It had be a better be a damn good reason too. _She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she waited. Did Namine somehow have something to do with his absence? Kairi immediately frowned. She knew Namine liked her. In fact Namine had told her! The day after project "Get Roxas and Namine dating" had failed Namine walked up to her and told her that she liked Sora and that she had no intention of letting Kairi have him. Kairi didn't want any drama to start. She hated it. So instead she smiled how she always did and told her that she felt nothing for the brunette. That she had moved on. She even promised to help her. It hurt. She was surprised by how much it hurt as she said those words. But she ignored it, she wanted Namine to be happy with someone. She had been through so many tough break-ups. She deserved to fall in love. It wasn't like she could really blame her either. Sora had that effect on a lot of girls. His goofy grin would immediately make you smile too. It was contagious. As if on cue she heard her name being called and looked up to find him smiling at her. He stopped in front of her and smiled until his smile faded. "Kai. Are you okay? Your hands…" She looked down at her palms and noticed that they were bleeding. Did she do that? She couldn't feel it anymore.

"Hehe I didn't notice." She smiled and stood up. Putting her hands behind her back so that he wouldn't look at them with such a concerned face.

"Kai…" Sora reached out for her but Kairi managed to get passed him.

"Come on." She smiled and continued to walk. She scolded herself for letting her emotions get out of hand as she walked. She noticed that Sora had caught up to her. "So, where were you during lunch?" She tried to sound curious, thankfully acting like nothing was wrong was what she was best at.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was heading up, but Namine said that something went wrong with our art project and that she needed my help right away." He explained and Kairi couldn't help but feel jealous.

"I see." He suddenly stopped walking and Kairi turned to him. "Sora?"

"Let's go to the islands." He suddenly said and Kairi just stared at him.

"Sora…you know I can't. My Dad he-"

"I'll take the blame." He said as he took her hand in his and started running. It didn't take long for them to get to the beach and find their boats. Sora offered to row and so Kairi stared off into the distance as he rowed them towards their little island. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of the waves until Sora spoke up. "So, how's Leon doing?" Kairi continued to stare off into the waves until she finally answered.

"Good. I guess." They reached the little islands shore and as Sora tied the boat to the dock Kairi climbed out and stood at the edge. After Sora had finished he walked over and stood beside her. "There's a new girl. You should met her. She's nice." Kairi said as she tried to move the conversation away from her family, but Sora wasn't up for it.

"Kairi. What's wrong?" He asked as he out a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him. Again she pretended to be confused.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Kairi!" He stared at her so intently that she had trouble looking him in the eyes. Why did he have to know her so well? She just wanted him to be fooled by her act so he wouldn't push her. And yet she didn't want him to be convinced. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't.

"I think I failed my math test." She lied.

"That's what's got you so upset?" Sora asked her. Kairi nodded and he sighed. "You're a genius Kairi. I'm sure you did fine." Kairi smiled and thanked him. They didn't speak after that. Instead they sat down and just enjoyed the others company. Kairi leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She knew she wasn't supposed to show any affection towards him, but still she did. She hoped he would think she was sleeping. He said nothing, but wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She felt lean closer to her head and whisper something, but due to the sound of the waves she couldn't hear him. The sound of waves was so relaxing and he was so warm that Kairi eventually fell asleep.

She opened her eyes and found that the sky was already growing dark. Just how long had she been asleep? She looked towards Sora and found that he had also fallen asleep. She smiled as she noticed just how adorable he looked while he was sleeping. She noticed a small strand of hair poking out and moved it behind his ear. He opened his eyes and smirked. Kairi blushed and was about to pull her hand when he took it in his. "Sora?" He moved closer until their foreheads touched. Kairi didn't feel embarrassed at all. They had been like this so many times before. And he had told her the same thing every time. And every time she would say the same.

"I really do love you." He whispered and Kairi felt like she couldn't breathe. He looked so serious every time he said it. That Kairi could just tell he was being sincere. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but instead she turned her head.

"You shouldn't." She said quietly and Sora slowly moved away. "I'm sorry Sora." She said as he moved his arm away and let go of her hand.

"Don't worry about me." He said wearing his usual grin. "I know I shouldn't, but quite frankly giving up is something im bad at. And just so you know avoiding me in the halls won't lessen my feelings for you. "

Kairi stared at him. Touched by his words_. _She wanted to tell him so badly how she felt. How she wouldn't mind their relationship being a secret, but he deserved so much better. Someone better than her. She jumped slightly as her phone rang and she felt her blood turn cold as she checked the caller ID.

"Kai?" He looked at her with concern. She said nothing. Sora snatched the phone out of her hands and she gasped.

"Sora don't!" she called out to him as he stood up.

"Hello sir…yes, this is Sora….yes I am….yes I did…you ca-….yes sir...bye." He ended the call and handed it back to Kairi.

"What did he say?" She asked nervously.

"Relax. You aren't grounded. He just said that if I ever try anything funny he'd have my head." Kairi turned pale and Sora flicked her forehead lightly. "Im joking. He just told me to inform him next time I take you out." He held her hand and helped her up. "And to get you home." Kairi nodded. For the rest of time Kairi didn't say anything and neither did Sora. It wasn't like there was much to say after all. She had rejected him for the hundredth time and she had also led him on for the hundredth time. She kept telling herself to tell him that she felt nothing, but her actions would tell him otherwise. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize they had already arrived at her house.

"Sora…thank you." She said with a smile and he nodded.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he turned to walk away. Kairi herself was already walking through her gate when he called out to her. "If you ever want to talk about what's really wrong you know where to find me." He said and left. Kairi felt so relieved. He knew she was lying. She smiled as she finally got to her door. She stepped inside and was greeted with the usual site. She sighed and walked over to her mother who was sprawled over the couch with a flask in her hand. She knelt down and gently shook her.

"Mom…Mom wake up." She spoke to her as if she were speaking to a child. Her mother stirred and looked up. Kairi smiled as she began her usual routine. Sobering her mother up and sending her to the shower. She also helped her mother pick out her clothes. As she helped her out on her necklace her mother held her tight.

"What would I do without you? You and Leon are all I have." She sobbed. Kairi smiled and spoke to her reassuringly until she had calmed down. She left her mother to do her own make-up and walked towards her brother's room.

"Leon." She knocked on the door until he opened it. She sighed as she noticed his read eyes. "Leon the photographer is going to be here soon!" he simply shrugged and slammed the door shut. "Where's Dad?" She asked.

"Where he always is." He said and Kairi frowned. She left and walked to her room to get ready. After picking out and elegant pink dress she went downstairs and started making dinner. She paused as she heard the front door open. She out on a smile and greeted her father.

"Kairi. How did it go with that Strife boy?" HE asked as he poured himself a glass of water. Kairi noticed the lipstick on his collar but said nothing about it.

"I told you Dad. He isn't interested in me." She said flatly as she the dishes on the table.

"Honey, no boy will be attracted unless you show off a bit more skin. Think about it darling!" He said as he stood in front of her. "Do you know what it would mean if you were to wed? Our companies could come together! We could make more than we ever could alone! So honey, please. Try a little harder."

"Yes father." She said and he smiled. He then walked upstairs and Kairi started to shake. She covered her mouth as she sobbed. She couldn't help it. She just wanted to end all this. She was tired of seeing her mother drunk and hearing her cries when her father was out with that slut. She was tired of Leon constantly shutting her out and leaving her all alone. She hated herself. Because of who she was she wouldn't be able to be with Sora. She hated the thought of somehow pleasing her father even if it's not on purpose. She snapped back to reality as she felt something prick her finger. She winced as she looked down at her hands and noticed that she had broken one of the glasses. She sighed as she began to pick out the glass and clean up the mess. She washed her hands and set a new glass on the table. She checked her reflection to make sure that she didn't look like she had been crying. The doorbell rang and she quickly walked over and opened it.

"Hello. I'm the news reporter Tifa Lockhart. I came to interview Mr. Hikari. Is he home?" The women introduced herself. That name sounded so familiar, but Kairi couldn't remember.

"Yes he is." She smiled and opened the door enough for her and her crew to come in. "Please come inside."

"Thank you." The lady smiled and stepped inside with the rest of her crew.

"Oh, welcome!" Her father greeted as he walked down the stairs. Hand in hand with her mother. Leon was behind them dressed up in his usual tux and thankfully he looked normal. The two adults greeted each other eventually her father led them to the kitchen. They ate and chatted. Acting like the most perfect family. Eventually her father was interviewed and then they were asked to pose for a picture. As Tifa instructed them where to be. Kairi casually out her injured hand over her other one and set them on her lap. If there was anything she hated more than her family it was perfection. And she was sure her injury would bring up questions. At least she hoped it would.

"Alright, Smile for the picture." The cameraman said and they did. Inside she was screaming wanting nothing more than to run away back to the islands and hope that everyone would be, but instead she sat there and smiled. Being the perfect girl that everyone thought they knew.

**Woooh! Well then I hoped you enjoyed this extremely long chapter. Should I try and write longer? Let me know! Please remember to read and review and I'll see you beautiful people next week. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late chapter everyone! I had a lot of stuff to do in school (shitty grades :P) but now i'm back! Anyways,i hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but i love the series. **

**Chapter Seven: Double Date!**

**Xion**

Weeks had passed since Xion's first day at Destiny High. Even if their group was completely silent it was no longer awkward. In fact Xion enjoyed just being around them. She could now joke and tease them just like a friend would. But most importantly she felt like she belong. She had even managed to make a few friends in her other classes as well. So when one of her friends asked her for a favor she eagerly agreed. "Now that you said you would you can't take it back." Kairi advised and Xion nodded. Kairi let out a nervous breath and continued. "I want you to go on a date." Xion blinked. Once. Twice.

"W-What?!"

"Now calm down. Just let me finish." Kairi quickly said as the raven haired girl calmed down. "I know that it's a lot to ask for. It's just that a friend of mine is shy about going on a date with this guy. So i told her I'd help her find another couple to tag along with them." Kairi said as she pressed her fingertips together. Xion thought for a while until she finally let out a sigh.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Oh, Xion thank you!" Kairi eyes lit up as she gave her friend a hug.

"So, who's 'Your friend?'" Xion asked curiously.

"Oh!" Kairi clapped her hands together. "Do you know the blonde girl in our class?" Xion gave her a look that told her to be more specific. "The one with the two strands on her head."

"Larxene?!" Xion's eyes widened. Larxene was just about as nice as hungry shark! "Larxene is shy?!"

"Xion! I'm not done." Kairi pouted and then continued. "She's going on a date with Axel." Xion was about to speak until Kairi held up a finger for her to stay quiet. "I know what you're thinking. "Who in their right mind would date Larxene?" However it turns out that she and Axel get along. And yes, it surprises me that she is capable of being shy, but hey every girl has their moment."

"I guess so...So then, who's my date?" Xion said nervously.

"Hehe. See?," Kairi giggled, "It's Riku. You know where the movie theater is right?"

Xion blinked and nodded her head. "Meet up there tomorrow at 6:00pm sharp! Oh Xion, thank you so much for doing this!" Kairi smiled as she gave her a quick hug and ran off. Most likely to tell Larxene the oh so wonderful news. Xion sighed and shook her head wondering what she did to deserve this.

Xion's room was a mess. Clothes of different colours and patterns were thrown about. A top there a sandal here. It was as if a tornado had passed through. "Xion?" Namine called out to her friend nervously. She heard some stirring coming from the closet and a few seconds later Xion popped out with a sock on her head.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" Xion said as she ran up to greet her friend. "When Kairi told me she couldn't come over i thought i was doomed." Xion had no idea what to wear. It seemed like no matter what she put on it just refused to look okay. It either seemed overly dressed or under dressed.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help you out however i can." Namine smiled and Xion smiled back. The two girls went through Xion's thing. Mixing and matching just about everything she owned. While they went through the clothes Namine gave Xion some helpful advice. Don't talk with your mouth full. Laugh at whatever he says. Don't get cosy with the other person's date and do not kiss on the first date!

"Kiss?!" Xion asked surprised. Namine nodded.

"If you really want to then go ahead, but remember this was all planned out so i don't think he'd be into the whole kissing business."

"As if I'd want to!" Xion sighed as she blushed at the very thought. Namine giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Alright Ms. In denial. Get back to changing."

After hours of searching. The girls finally decided on a short black dress. "Are you sure that this is okay?" Xion asked as Namine tied a small bow in her hair using one of the main ribbons thrown about the messy room.

"Of course, you don't stand out so much that you take all the attention but you're not going to be ignored either." She answered as she found some ear rings and instructed her to put them on. "Either way, I should get going. Have fun on your date!" Namine smiled.

"I will! Thanks for the help." Xion shouted as Namine left her home. Xion looked at the mirror and smiled a bit. She was extremely nervous, but also excited. She had never been to the movies with a boy let alone a date! Even if it was all planned Xion couldn't help, but let her mind wonder. When her doorbell rang she sat there dazed. "Coming." She shouted and made her way down stairs. She opened her door and tilted her head confused. "Roxas? What are you doing here?" Roxas cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm your date."

And Finished! I am so sorry for not posting so much. School and Gaming are so difficult to keep track of. :P Heh either way i hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

**Responses to Reviews: **

**KittyKat1217: Haha I'm glad you liked it! And yes Sokai is so beautiful. You can never have too much Sokai!**

**thelonesomeartist: Thank you so much for your review! And i know what you mean i like long chapters too. **

**Jeffrey Thomas: :D Thank you I'll keep that in mind. (Actually I already plan on doing that) I'll keep truckin' **

**Legacy918: Thank you! I'm glad you think that! I try my best when it comes to those kinds of things. I try not to keep gaps and give an actual reason behind it :D **

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading! Keep doing that and I'll keep updating! :D Seriously, Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback! Next Chapter is in Roxas' point of view :D yay! 'Till next time! Stay beautiful~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wonderful Things**

**Chapter 8: Again  
****Roxas**

Roxas shifted his feet as Xion looked at him with a confused expression. "Is there something wrong?" He asked and she quickly shook her head.

"No! Not at all. It's just...I was told Riku was coming to pick me up." She said quietly.

" Yeah, about that…"Roxas rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "He said something important came up and so he couldn't come. So he sent me." Xion stared at him for a while then broke into a smile.

"Oh, that's fine then." She said as she stepped out and closed the door behind her. "We should get going. Larxene will blow a fuse if we're late."

"Yeah. I'd rather not have her scream at me again." Roxas chuckled as they both walked towards the theatre.

"So, do you have any idea what we're going to see?" Xion asked as they walked alongside each other. Roxas thought for a while and shook his head.

"To be honest I have no clue. Riku just told me to show up at the theatre at six and that was it." Xion sighed and looked at the sky.

"Is that so?" She whispered quietly.

"But if it's anything lame we can just go off on our own and see a different movie." He was surprised to see Xion's face brighten up so fast.

"Seriously?! Because i have been dying to see the new Seeker of Darkness movie!" Roxas nearly stopped walking.

"You're a fan of the Seeker of Darkness saga?" Roxas asked surprised and Xion nodded her head and let out a cute nervous laugh.

"I am. I've seen every movie thus far." She said and Roxas smiled.

"Then we'll do that instead." Roxas said and Xion blinked.

"But aren't we supposed to be going with Axel and Larxene?"

"Larxene is a big girl," Roxas said with a wave of his hand,"Besides, it's not everyday you get to watch a movie with a fellow fan." Xion still looked a little skeptical.

"Yeah, but…"She was cut off by Roxas putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll handle it, okay?" Xion stared at him and nodded her head.

"Okay." Roxas, looked rather pleased with the fact that he was going to see his favorite movie walked on. Leaving a red faced Xion to chase after him.

"Well! Don't you two look cosy." Axel grinned as both Xion and Roxas arrived at the theatre. It's funny. It felt like they arrived too soon.

"Hey Axel." they both greeted with a wave of their hand. Larxene stood beside Axel wearing a rather revealing top and a short skirt.

"You too kept us waiting! What took you so long?!" She huffed as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"Er, sorry?" Xion said quickly. "So, what movie are we watching?" She asked them as they got into line.

"Sweet Revenge." Larxene as she clasped her face between her hands. "Its about the tale of two lovers who are destined to be torn apart from each other, but still fight to see one another.

"Oh...okay." Xion said slightly cringing at the thought of having to sit through a Romeo and Juliet Spin off. The four of them stood in line. Axel and Larxene had gotten their tickets and went inside the building to buy snacks. Xion reached into her small purse to pull out her money until Roxas stepped in front of her and approached the booth.

"Two tickets to 358 please." He said and the lady simply nodded as she handed him the tickets and took his money.

"Roxas!" Xion scolded him as she went to stand beside him.

"What?" He said innocently and Xion just shook her head.

"Larxene is going to be so angry with us. And you bought my ticket! I had money you know." She frowned. Roxas shrugged.

"Fine, you can buy the snacks then. And I said I'd deal with Larxene didn't I?" He said as they stepped inside the building. Axel and Larxene approached them.

"Alright, get your snacks so we can get going." Axel said as he threw a popcorn into his mouth.

"About that," Roxas spoke up and the redhead looked at him. "Xion and I are going to the new Seekers of Darkness movie." He was sure that Larxene was going to rip his throat out, but instead she let out a sigh.

"Thank god we don't have to babysit. Come on Axel." She quickly looped their arms together and dragged him towards the movie.

"Have fun you two!" Axel said as they disappeared into the crowd. Xion looked up at Roxas to see him let out a sigh of relief.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes there...it was very boring." Xion laughed and shook her head.

"Alright! I'm gonna go get the snacks. Does popcorn sound good?" Roxas nodded and he watched as Xion went to the snack shop and ordered. He shook his head and smiled. And for the first time that night he really looked at her. She looked amazing. He found himself completely entranced by her every moment. And for the first time in a long time he felt all warm and fuzzy.l He suddenly felt something flick his forehead. He blinked and noticed that Xion had come back with their things."Watcha spacing out for? The movies going to start soon!"

"R-Right." He nodded and the two of them ran to their movie.

"Oh my god!" Xion cried as she stepped out of the theatre with Roxas patting her back. "I mean *sniff* what kind of monster makes someone kill their best friend? Like *sniff* I get that she needed to go away to wake up Sku, but did they have to kill her?!" She wiped her tears away and looked at Roxas apologetically. "Sorry, I'm not usually this emotional." She laughed and Roxas shook his head.

"No need to apologize. After seeing something like that i'm surprised we're still sane." Roxas said as he remembered his own reaction to that particular moment. Even Roxas was caught emotionally off guard. "Hey, I know what'll make you feel better!" Roxas quickly grabbed her hand and broke into a run. Xion gasped as she was dragged along.

"W-Where are we going?" She asked as they ran through the crowd. He stopped in front of a small shop and Roxas let go of her hand. He stepped inside the shop and was greeted by the owner.

"Well if it ain't Roxas! Come back for some sea-salt ice cream i bet." The owner said and noticed Xion outside. "Now what do you think you're doing leaving a lady out alone like that! You go out there and bring her in here." The owner scolded Roxas quickly turned around and brought Xion inside. The owner smiled as Xion introduced herself. "Why aren't you just the cutest. You found yourself a good girl Roxas." Roxas was about to correct the owner until he handed them two popsicles. "For the cute couple. It's on the house!"

"So this is where you get it." Xion said as she and Roxas stepped out of the shop. Roxas nodded as he took bite out of his ice cream.

"Yeah, Sea-salt ice cream is Toby's own secret recipe. He seemed to really like you by the way. He doesn't hand out free ice cream to just anyone."

"Really?" Xion asked a little flattered.

"Yeah, you should pretend to be my new girlfriend more often." Roxas laughed as Xion's face flared up.

"Oh shut up! If anything I'd keep them to myself." She laughed as she shoved him playfully. Roxas glanced at his phone before putting it away and turning to her.

"There's still one more thing." He held out his hand. Xion hesitantly placed her hand on his. _She has tiny hands. _

"Just so you know I know martial arts. Just in case you try anything weird."

"Where does a girl like you learn martial arts?!" Roxas asked confused as the made their way to the beach.

"My mom." Xion stated with a smile and Roxas shook his head.

"You're mom is amazing." Roxas said and Xion smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. She is." Roxas let go of her hand once they arrived at the beach. He looked around until he spotted the familiar object in the distance.

"Check this out!" Roxas said as he began to push the small wooden boat into the water. "You see that island over there?" He asked as he pointed to it. Xion nodded and stepped into the boat and Roxas jumped in as Roxas pushed it deeper into the water and jumped in himself. "That's where we're going." Xion gasped and clapped her hands together.

"It's just like the Seekers of Darkness!" She said and Roxas nodded as he took the oars and proceeded to take them to the little island. "Its so amazing!" Xion said as she hopped off the little boat and ran onto shore with her dress soaking wet.

"Xion!" Roxas quickly tying the boat to the dock and running after her. She waited for him near the shack.

"This place is so cool!" She said as she soaked in her new surroundings.

"Yeah. We used to come here all the time when we were kids. Some of us still do." He said as he remembered all the good times they all shared on this little island. "But you haven't seen anything until you check this out." Roxas made his way to the side of the small waterfall. He pulled away the bushed to reveal an entrance. "Come on." Roxas said as they stepped inside.

"Martial arts." Xion teased and Roxas just laughed. "It's so dark! I can't see a thing!"

"Relax. Just follow the sound of my soothing voice." He said teasingly.

"It's very hard to ignore." Xion said. As she stepped into the light. All around there were drawings of all kinds of things. People, places and even some random shaped. Roxas looked at every drawing a small smile. "It's so cool." Xion said as she ran her hand across one of the drawings.

"This is what we boys like to call our secret place." Roxas said as Xion continued to look at all the little drawings.

"I like it. Are you sure I'm allowed to even be in here though?"

"Of course you are. You're just a special case." He said with a smile. Xion nodded and stopped at one of the drawings.

"Is that?...Sora and Kairi?" She asked. Roxas walked over to get a better look at the drawing.

"huh. Yeah. Im sure you already know this but those two were practically made for eachother."

"Yeah, but why are they eating a star.." She said.

"Oh. Well there's this star fruit called a poupu fruit. And according to legend if you share one your destinies intertwine. You'll become a part of each other's life forever."

"That's so cute." Xion smiled as she traced the star with her finger. Roxas nodded and handed her a stone.

"Would like to add her own drawing?" Xion eagerly grabbed the stone and found found an empty spot. There she proceeded to draw. Roxas leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Xion glanced back at him every once and a while. Telling him not to look and moving her arm so he wouldn't see a thing.

"Are you done yet?" Roxas asked.

"Almost...just a little touch up here and...there!" She smiled and stepped away to reveal her work. Roxas grinned as he noticed the symbol on the wall.

"You drew the Nobody symbol from the movie?"

"Yeah, that way every time i see it. I'll remember today." She smiled and Roxas felt his cheeks heat up.

"It's not like i've done anything worth remembering." He said as he tugged at his bangs.

"Not at all! I've never had this much fun in my life! Roxas thank you so much for today." She smiled and Roxas looked away.

"Well that means we should make this memorable right?" He grabbed her hand and quickly made his way out of the quickly moved the shrubbery back to its place and proceeded to take her through the shack and onto a bridge that connected this island to another much smaller one with a bent tree on it. Roxas sat on the tree trunk and then helped Xion up.

Roxas face hurt from smiling so much, but the expression on Xion's face as she watched the sun disappear behind the sea was worth it. They sat in silence as one by one the stars began to appear on by one in the sky. Xion looked absolutely mesmerized.

"You've never seen so many stars before have you?" He asked quietly. She shook her head.

"We used to live in a really big city so all the light made it impossible to see all of them,but out here. There are so many. Thank you again, Roxas."

"Don't worry about. You can just pay me back with some sea-salt ice cream and we'll call it even. Xion nodded and the two of them stayed a while longer until the two of them realised it was ate and proceeded to make their way home. Roxas took them back to the main island and went to walk her home.

"Thank you much for today. It was a lot of fun." Xion said for what felt like the hundredth time. Roxas just smiled and nodded.

"It was. We should hangout more often." Roxas said and she immediately nodded. Roxas again found himself staring at her again. He always thought she was pretty, but when did she start being so beautiful?

"U-um." Xion's face flared up. Funny. when did their faces get so close. He felt his heart pound against his chest as he moved closer and Xion slowly closed her eyes.

"Xion Lockhart!" Roxas and Xion immediately jumped away as an angry woman,probably her mom appeared swinging the door open. Roxas was dead. So dead. "Do you have any time what time it is?! You had me worried sick. You said you were coming straight home after the movie?!" She suddenly stopped and stared at the two red faced teenagers. She cleared her throat and said in a calm voice. "I'll wait for you inside." She said and with that closed the door. Roxas glanced at her awkwardly and laughed nervously.

"I guess I'll see you around." He said and Xion nodded as she turned the doorknob. "Oh, and Xion. I was serious. Let's do this again." He grinned and Xion smiled.

"Alright." she quickly ran up and hugged him. She quickly pulled away and giggled. Roxas' face was red. "Roxas?"No way he was going to let Xion top him. He kissed her on the cheek and watched as her face turned red.

"Night."

"Night."

Xion

It was already one in the morning, but Xion couldn't sleep. After her mom had given her a full blown lecture she had gone straight to her room. Yet no matter how hard she tried she couldn't sleep. Her hand wandered to her right cheek. The spot where Roxas had kissed her. She felt her face heat up and hugged her plushy closer. Xion felt so embarrassed she had gotten so caught up in the moment that she forget the basic rule. Never kiss on the first date...but...did Roxas consider it a date? After all he was sent as a substitute. Xion sighed as she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She let out a sigh as she tried to sleep. But each time she would picture a certain bonde and get flustered all over again.

**Its been a while guys :D Im so sorry for not updating! I've been playing Elsword (an online game) so much lately that i completely forgot. But here it is! I had so much writing this chapter so i hope you like it. This was inspired by "Up all Night" by owl city. Skywardwing did a video of RokuShi that inspired me! **

**Response to reviews: **

**advanceshipping4ever: Hahaha woah tiger! And thank you i apologize for the delay.**

**zodiac38352: Thank you :D**

**thelonesomeartist: I hope i didn't dissapoint you! :D**

**Thank you all for reading! Dont forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. It's certainly been awhile since I last updated this story. A bit more than a year actually. And I'm sorry. I've always hated authors that just ended their stories without any real warning. AND I'VE TURNED INTO ONE OF THEM! There is honestly no real reason either. I moved yeah, but even then I could've updated once we were settled. I guess I just got lazy. Anyway that is besides the point. I would still be willing to continue this story, that is, if people still want to read it. Honestly, I still very much would like to fix this story up and see it through. But if people don't want that then I can go and write other things with the KH gang. So then! What will it be? Continue down this path? Or create a new one?**

**~Kirus**


End file.
